Papercut
Papercut is a song originally by Linkin Park. It is a solo performed by Devonne Stern in the second episode of the first season of Glee: Paint the Sky. After a tough dance class, Devonne is confronted by Idina who attempts to get her to reveal her 'pills' addiction which was witnessed by her before. Her attempts fail, as Devonne snaps back saying there is nothing on her mind. Once Idina is gone, she returned to the stage and lay down with the curtain closed. She drifts off to sleep, and performs the song in a nightmare, where she is trapped inside the dance studio, and she hallucinates images of Idina's face dancing around her laughing. Her confrontation with Idina from before, changes in her mind to Idina directly telling her to stop taking the tablets, shouting "Drugs are fame-KILLERS". She realises that she wasn't judging her, but that she was like her. As the song ends, she wakes up realising it was all a dream, wondering if what she experiences was meaningless or honest before leaving the room. Lyrics Why does it feel like night today? Something in here's not right today. Why am I so uptight today? Paranoia's all I got left I don't know what stressed me first Or how the pressure was fed But I know just what it feels like To have a voice in the back of my head Like a face that I hold inside A face that awakes when I close my eyes A face that watches every time I lie A face that laughs every time I fall (And watches everything) So I know that when it's time to sink or swim That the face inside is hearing me Right beneath my skin It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back It's like a whirlwind inside of my head It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin I know I've got a face in me Points out all my mistakes to me You've got a face on the inside too Your paranoia's probably worse I don't know what set me off first But I know what I can't stand Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is I can't add up to what you can but Everybody has a face that they hold inside A face that awakes when I close my eyes A face that watches every time they lie A face that laughs every time they fall (And watches everything) So you know that when it's time to sink or swim That the face inside is watching you too Right inside your skin x2 It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back It's like a whirlwind inside of my head It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin The face inside is right beneath your skin The face inside is right beneath your skin The face inside is right beneath your skin The sun goes down I feel the light betray me The sun goes down I feel the light betray me The sun I feel the light betray me The sun I feel the light betray me It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back It's like a whirlwind inside of my head It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back It's like a whirlwind inside of my head It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin Videos Category:Songs Category:Solos Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Devonne Stern Category:Glee: The Music. The Soul Scrapers, Volume One